Une histoire de sang
by Draco Titillandus
Summary: Hermione se retrouve seule à la tête du service qu'elle a mis en place au sein du ministère, avec pour seule aide Blaise Zabini. Quand le passé refait surface, elle se demande si elle pourra tenir le coup et poursuivre son idéal sans perdre tous ses proches.
1. Prologue - Meet the Slytherins

Blaise Zabini entrait cinq fois par jour, au bas mot, en courant dans son bureau pour s'entretenir avec sa collègue, Marizzi Nora. Hermione ne pouvait donc plus vraiment l'ignorer depuis que son service avait été créé. Et puisqu'elle avait de l'estime pour sa collègue, qui en avait elle-même pour l'ancien Serpentard, elle avait décidé de laisser de côté ses préjugés.

Voilà pourquoi en cette pause déjeuner reposante où il leur avait demandé s'il pouvait s'installer à leurs côtés à la cafétéria du Ministère, elle avait laissé Nora répondre par la positive et s'était abstenue de rechigner, adressant au nouveau venu un salut poli. Elle ignorait alors que Nora avait tout orchestré et qu'il s'agissait là du début du plus grand changement de sa vie, après le jour où elle avait appris qu'elle était une sorcière.

\- Hermione, j'ai eu une proposition au Ministère de la Magie Italien, annonça Nora de but en blanc, alors qu'Hermione se creusait la tête sur les civilités à échanger avec son ancien ennemi.

Hermione reporta son attention sur sa collègue et après avoir repris contenance, elle lui sourit. En y repensant aujourd'hui, elle aurait dû la ligoter et la forcer à rester au Royaume Uni pour toujours, au vu de la suite des évènements.

\- Mais c'est génial Nora ! Ils t'ont enfin répondu par la positive. Tu vois, je t'avais dit que ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal de les harceler un peu, sourit-elle en lui accordant un clin d'œil, tandis que Blaise Zabini refoulait un rire moqueur.

Blaise ne voulait pas se mettre à dos Hermione, mais le souvenir d'elle harcelant à moitié les professeurs pour savoir si elle avait eu une bonne note était remonté sans qu'il ne puisse le refouler, et il tentait vainement de contenir son hilarité. Hermione lui adressa un regard interrogatif face à l'attitude étrange qu'il adoptait donc, soupçonnant qu'il se soit à moitié étouffé avec son repas, mais l'oublia rapidement.

\- C'est un poste intéressant au moins ? Tu l'as déjà accepté ? Oh et tu…

\- Une question à la fois s'il te plait Hermione, s'amusa Nora avant de lui répondre. Je serai agent de liaison avec le Royaume Uni et l'Irlande pour tout ce qui concerne les créatures magiques. Un peu comme Rolf, sauf que je serais au recensement et aux litiges de droits entre les différents pays.

\- On se reverra peut-être alors, si je tombe sur un elfe italien voulant un séjour de travail chez nous, plaisanta Hermione.

\- Oui tout à fait, lui répondit Nora en rigolant.

\- Mais du coup qui prendra ta place ? demanda Blaise, prenant enfin la parole, les sourcils froncés.

\- Hé bien… marmonna Nora en lançant un coup d'œil en biais à Hermione. Pour l'instant je suis toujours là mais… Je pars dans une semaine Hermione.

\- Oh c'est tôt ! s'exclama la jeune femme.

\- Je te jure que je vais essayer de trouver quelqu'un en attendant mais s'il n'y a toujours personne lorsque je pars… Amos m'a précisé qu'il voulait que nous choisissions, étant donné que le service est neuf, il ne veut pas risquer que tu t'entendes mal avec la prochaine personne. Il avait l'air un peu agacé aussi. Il a dit plus ou moins « elle voulait son service, elle l'a eu, elle se débrouille maintenant ». Du coup Hermione je peux te proposer quelqu'un mais…

\- C'est moi qui devrai choisir au final, finit Hermione légèrement dépitée. Et ça risque de ne pas se faire rapidement… Je suppose que c'est pour le mieux, même si je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de m'en occuper. Amos ne se rends pas compte de tout le travail qu'i effectuer, il y a un énorme vide juridique, notamment concernant les Elfes de Maison ! Et nous ne sommes que deux pour s'en occuper. Enfin, je ne vais pas t'apprendre à quel point nous sommes débordées, conclut Hermione en souriant à sa collègue.

\- Désolée Hermione, ça s'est fait très rapidement. Je suis vraiment désolée de te lâcher comme ça, je sais que tu ne dois pas être ravie.

\- J'essaierai de faire avec, ce service n'existait pas avant, je prendrai juste un peu de retard sur ma révolution, plaisanta la jeune fille.

Nora et Blaise sourirent, le garçon avec plus de distance mais tout de même de la bonne volonté. Il ne travaillait pas dans le service d'Hermione et Nora mais faisait office de navette entre tous les bureaux du Département de contrôle et e régulation des créatures magiques. Il avait donc toujours eu plus ou moins le nez dans leurs affaires durant les six mois écoulés depuis la création du service de Droit des créatures magiques. Il ne traitait qu'avec Nora puisque c'était elle qui s'occupait principalement de la partie concernant le droit, ayant pour mission de former Hermione à toutes ses connaissances, ce qu'elle avait réussi sans trop de mal.

Hermione elle s'occupait plus de tout mettre en place, et de réfléchir aux services à offrir à l'avenir. Depuis un mois, elle avait commencé à mettre en place ce qui ressemblait plus ou moins à un bureau de consultations pour les contrats de travail des Elfes de Maison. Mais elle avait pour le moment peu de clients. Et maintenant elle devrait légèrement oublier cette partie de son service, pour se concentrer sur les condamnations et autres affaires concernant les créatures magiques, vérifiant pour chacun que leurs droits étaient bien respectés.

Hermione soupira de façon peu discrète, et Nora s'enfonça encore un peu plus dans son siège. Elle n'avait pas tout à fait fini.

\- Ecoute Hermione, je sais que ça va vraiment te peser, mieux que quiconque tu le sais bien. Alors pour t'aider, j'ai demandé un petit service à Amos…

\- Hermione releva la tête, surprise, hésitant à laisser place à de l'espoir.

\- Je… poursuivit-elle hésitante, je lui ai demandé si Blaise pourrait t'aider un peu en plus de son travail habituel, et s'il pouvait être déchargé de quelques affaires…

Le concerné laissa tomber sa mâchoire, offrant à Hermione une vue imprenable sur sa luette. Vue qu'elle ne manqua pas puisqu'elle-même écarquilla les yeux à la suggestion de sa collègue, et en laissa tomber sa fourchette de sa main. Celle-ci tinta sur le sol et les quelques tables voisines se retournèrent. Nora se tassa sur elle-même encore un peu plus, ayant l'impression de vivre le calme avant la tempête. Mais à sa plus grande surprise, Hermione ramassa sa fourchette et se racheta une contenance, tout comme Blaise qui se racla la gorge. Leurs voisins se retournèrent et Nora poursuivit d'une voix trop aigüe à son goût.

\- Bien sûr vous pouvez refuser, d'ailleurs Amos m'a souhaité bonne chance avec vous deux étant donné que vous vous évitez depuis que vous travaillez tous deux ici.

Hermione et Blaise se jetèrent un coup d'œil avant de détourner rapidement le regard. Le silence s'installa, aucun des deux ne voulant donner son avis avant l'autre. Nora s'impatienta.

\- Alors ? couina-t-elle malgré elle avant de se racler la gorge. Vous êtes d'accord ?

Les deux concernés se jetèrent à nouveau un coup d'œil rapide avant de se tourner vers leur collègue. Nora rigola nerveusement.

\- Me voilà rassurée. Bon alors il va vous falloir un peu d'entraînement avant mon départ, parce que vu comment vous êtes empotés l'un avec l'autre, il y en besoin. C'est presque perturbant vous connaissant personnellement, s'amusa-t-elle faisant ainsi baisser les yeux d'Hermione.

Mais Blaise ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Vendu pour vendu, autant rendre l'ancienne Miss Je-Sais-Tout folle, et pourquoi pas folle de lui, ça serait un jeu rigolo.

\- Ne fait pas trop la maligne Nono ! Ce n'est pas parce que Grangie et moi on a un passif qu'il faut être jalouse !

\- Ne commence pas Blaise ! s'amusa sa collègue, en jetant tout de même un regard inquiet en biais à Hermione.

Celle-ci releva les yeux, l'air dubitatif, avant de laisser un rictus mi-figue mi-raisin s'étaler sur son visage.

\- Ça sera juste Granger pour toi Zabini, coupa-t-elle sèchement avant de s'adoucir, prouvant ainsi qu'elle n'était pas vraiment vexée. Bon alors, tu nous briefes Nora ?

* * *

\- Bon Hermione je vais y aller, marmonna Nora, presque à regret.

\- Oh Nora, une seconde je suis à toi ! s'exclama Hermione en s'escrimant sur le dossier étalé sur son bureau.

\- Pas de problème, je fais un dernier tour pour vérifier que je n'ai rien oublié.

Nora disparut derrière son ancien bureau, vérifiant que chaque tiroir personnel était vide. Quand Hermione eut terminé, elle se releva et s'approcha de sa collègue après avoir attrapé un petit paquet sur son bureau.

\- Nora…

Nora se tourna vers sa collègue et amie, et se sentit toute drôle.

\- Je… Je voulais te dire, commença Hermione avec hésitation. Je voulais te dire merci, tu m'as vraiment aidée à lancer tout ça tu sais. Et ça me tenait vraiment à cœur, tu as été parfaite du début à la fin, je ne suis pas sûre de trouver quelqu'un à ta hauteur…

\- Oh merci Hermione, et je suis vraiment désolée de t'abandonner comme ça. N'hésite pas à m'envoyer un hibou si tu viens un jour faire un tour en Italie, je me ferai pardonner avec quelques glaces et pizzas.

\- Tu sais bien te vendre ! s'amusa Hermione. Tiens, pour te remercier toi. La prochaine fois ça sera ton tour ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui tendant le paquet.

\- Merlin Hermione, il ne fallait pas ! Mais c'est…

\- _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ , en version poche, finit Hermione avec embarras. Je ne savais pas trop quoi te prendre, et c'est mon livre préféré et puis ça parle d'ici alors…

\- Oh Hermione ne soit pas gênée, rigola Nora. Ça me fait très plaisir, merci ! Merci beaucoup !

\- Toc, toc, intervint une voix, interrompant les jeunes femmes depuis la porte du bureau.

Nora et Hermione se retournèrent pour retrouver Blaise Zabini tout sourire, un paquet dans la main.

\- Voilà pour toi, jolie Nora ! s'exclama-t-il avec toute la bonne humeur du monde songea Hermione.

Nora leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé imbécile ! Même si tu me dois bien ça pour toutes les fois où je t'ai sorti de la panade.

Nora sourit en ouvrant l'emballage. Un autre livre. Ils étaient bien tous des rats de bibliothèque.

\- _Le Droit en Europe_ , lut-elle en souriant, merci beaucoup Blaise !

\- Je peux ? l'interrompit Hermione.

Nora se retourna vers elle, assez choquée qu'elle veuille comparer la valeur de leurs cadeaux. Elle la croyait plus mature que ça, même si cela faisait une semaine qu'elle et Blaise étalaient plus ou moins leurs connaissances pour prouver leur valeur.

\- Un livre merveilleux Granger, fit Blaise avec suffisance attirant ainsi un regard de reproche de Nora.

Il leva les mains pour se défendre de toute nouvelle attaque et Nora reporta son attention sur sa collègue. Hermione leva un regard pétillant vers eux.

\- Oh oui c'est une très bonne idée Zabini ! s'exclama-t-elle sans aucune forme d'animosité. Elle poursuivit avec passion : J'ignorais que tu aimais les livres ! Oh désolée Nora j'aurais dû te prendre quelque chose d'utile aussi, qu'est-ce que tu vas bien pourvoir faire du mien ? poursuivit-elle dépitée.

Nora mit un instant à se remettre de l'attitude d'Hermione, tout comme Blaise. Les livres étaient bel et bien la faiblesse d'Hermione Granger.

\- Mais enfin Hermione, c'est très bien, je vais en apprendre plus sur vous ! J'ai toujours été très curieuse. Et puis ça me changera un peu de tous ces livres de droit ! Non pas que ton cadeau soit mauvais hein Blaise ! Mais ils se compensent très bien tous les deux. Je pourrais mêler l'utile à l'agréable : lire, penser à vous et apprendre de nouvelles choses !

Ses amis rigolèrent de son empressement de ne pas les vexer.

\- Tu lui as offert quoi ? s'enquit Blaise envers Hermione, sans provocation aucune.

\- L'Histoire de Poudlard, s'exclama Nora alors qu'Hermione s'empourprait.

\- Oh ! Tu vas être jalouse, s'amusa-t-il. C'est la meilleure école du monde !

Nora sourit à cette remarque, tout comme Hermione qui, elle, ne pouvait cacher un air surpris. Finalement, peut-être qu'elle s'entendrait bien avec Zabini, Blaise.

* * *

\- Blaise, je ne trouve personne!

Blaise ferma les yeux. Il s'était habitué au caractère étrange de Granger, mais il ne se ferait jamais aux accueils brutaux qu'elle lui réservait. Il aimait qu'on y mette les formes lorsqu'on lui parlait. Surtout lorsqu'un lui balançait des mauvaises nouvelles. Et Granger avait la mauvaise manie de ne pas s'encombrer de politesses. Un peu comme Drago d'ailleurs. Il faudrait qu'il se penche sur la question de sa façon de choisir ses amis un jour.

\- Bien le bonjour à toi aussi Grangie, sourit-il malgré tout. Je t'ai apporté un café au cas où ça t'intéresserait.

\- Merci. Non mais vraiment j'ai fait le tour d'une centaine de CV, j'ai reçu cinq personnes qui me semblaient convenir plus ou moins, en essayant de ne pas être trop exigeante, mais non seulement c'est une perte de temps mais en plus ça me met les nerfs à rude épreuve! Deux d'entre eux n'ont fait que des commentaires déplacés de tout l'interview..

\- Tu veux dire qu'ils t'ont draguée ?

\- ...et un autre m'a posé un lapin ! Merci Blaise, très fin.

\- Et tu t'attendais à quoi ? La grande Hermione Granger cherche un assistant, ça a un côté alléchant...

\- Serait-il possible que tu laisses ta moitié perverse de l'autre côté de la porte quand tu viens ici ?

\- Tu es trop sérieuse Grangie, ça te tueras un jour !

\- Et laisse ce Grangie avec ta moitié aussi... soupira Hermione sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Ça me plaît bien ce concept de Grangie et ma moitié...

\- Blaise ! s'emporta Hermione en lui tapant le bras avec un journal qui traînait. Je n'ai pas le temps pour tes idioties. Je suis sérieuse, il faut que je trouve une remplaçante à Nora ! Cette histoire me fait perdre beaucoup trop de temps...

\- J'aurais bien une suggestion mais tu ne vas pas aimer.

\- Tente toujours.

\- Un Serpentard.

\- Ah non ! Pas Malefoy, c'est hors de question ! Je ne l'ai revu qu'une fois mais non merci et puis vu l'importance qu'il accorde aux elfes de maison, ça ne risque pas d'arriver !

\- Tous doux Grangie ! Je ne parlais pas de lui mais de Pansy.

\- Pansy...? Pansy Parkinson ?! s'exclama Hermione en ayant du mal à retenir sa grimace. T'es sérieux Blaise ? Parkinson ?

\- Bon déjà c'est mon amie alors tu vas descendre de tes grands hyppogriffes, et ensuite oui je suis très sérieux. Elle a un très bon niveau en droit mais les gens avec des a priori comme toi on fait qu'elle n'est que serveuse à la cafet' du ministère.

\- Mais... Tu n'y penses pas ... Parkinson était... Enfin elle se moquait toujours de moi. Et elle aurait mit le feu à Poudlard pour les beaux yeux de Drago Malefoy. Elle était cruche et ...

\- Ado ? Oui, Pansy était folle de Drago durant... Cette époque plus sombre. Et moi j'étais son meilleur ami. Et pourtant l'un comme l'autre on est partis lors de la bataille de Poudlard. J'ai tenté de convaincre Drago, mais il voulait retrouver ses parents. Je n'ai rien dit à Pansy, sinon elle serait restée. Comme tu l'as dit, elle serait morte pour lui. Je te croyais plus mature que ça Granger.

\- Mais Blaise, elle faisait partie de ce groupe qui se moquait de moi. Qui... Enfin sans Harry et Ron j'aurais vécu un enfer à cause des personnes comme elle. Je... Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas. Pas encore. C'est trop tôt.

\- On était tous jeunes et cons. Pourquoi tu m'as pardonné à moi ?

\- Déjà tu ne m'as rien fait personnellement, et puis j'ai appris à te connaitre à côté de ça. Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir de ne pas arriver à faire abstraction pour Parkinson.

\- Très bien, mais je connais d'autres Serpentards qui rêvent d'une occasion comme celle ci, qui ne t'ont rien fait et qui seraient très doués.

\- Non.

Blaise resta bouche bée face à l'air catégorique d'Hermione. En réalité elle n'avait aucun argument, elle ne voulait juste pas d'un Serpentard dans son bureau.

\- Sérieusement Granger ? T'es aussi butée que les deux autres débiles ?

\- Sérieusement Zabini ? Tu traites encore une fois mes meilleurs amis de débiles, tu ne remets plus les pieds dans ce bureau. Ils ont plus de valeur que tous les Serpentards que tu pourrais me trouver !

\- J'aimerai bien voir ça ! s'énerva-t-il avant de partir en claquant la porte.


	2. The Fall

Hello ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir et c'est motivant !

Sans plus attendre, le chapitre suivant qui est un peu plus gros !

 **Disclaimer** (que j'ai oublié la dernière fois, honte à moi, mais bon c'est que mes débuts alors pardonnez mes erreurs !) : Tout ceci se base sur le merveilleux univers imaginé par la non moins merveilleuse JKR !

 **Réponse à la review** anonyme de _dramione love_ : Merci beaucoup ! Je préfère ne pas trop dévoiler pour le moment, mais il y aura bientôt un peu plus de Serpentards dans la danse si tu veux tout savoir !

* * *

Hermione était assise dans son bureau, le regard figé vers la porte, son corps entier inanimé. Le silence résonnait à ses oreilles, chaque bruit anodin lui donnant l'impression de se vider de toute son essence vitale.

Elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, allongée sur son lit le regard vide et rivé vers le plafond. Puis son réveil avait sonné, et elle s'était mise en route. Comme tous les matins, elle avait enfilé des vêtements, elle s'était préparé son petit déjeuner, s'était brossé les dents, avait pris ses dossiers et était partie pour le Ministère. Contrairement à chaque matin, elle avait enfilé les premiers vêtements qui lui étaient tombés sous la main, elle avait vidé la totalité de son assiette dans la poubelle, et ne s'était absolument pas occupée de ses cheveux.

Son corps avait exécuté chacune de ces tâches tel un robot, mais son cerveau n'y avait pas pris part. Surtout pas. Elle était arrivée beaucoup trop tôt, alors que le ministère commençait à peine à se peupler. Elle dût ouvrir toutes les portes de sa section. Habituellement, elle pouvait largement se vanter d'arriver en avance, voire de rester passer la nuit au bureau. Mais elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte de son arrivée avancée.

Elle s'était assise à son bureau calmement, après avoir posé ses affaires, puis son regard s'était figé sur un cadre photo posé sur son bureau. Son cerveau avait fui immédiatement. Et son regard s'était fixé sur la première surface sûre : la porte face à elle, vide de toute personnalisation.

Son attention s'était alors portée sur les détails de cette porte, sur les sons imperceptibles qui s'élevaient, de plus en plus nombreux au fur et à mesure que les heures avançaient.

Hermione n'aurait pas su dire ce qu'il se passait. Elle ne se rendait même pas compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Son cerveau était resté fixé sur la veille. Avant que sa vie ne s'effondre. Et il comptait bien y rester.

\- Granger est là ? demanda Blaise en arrivant devant la réceptionniste du 4e niveau. Celle-ci le toisa comme si elle ne le reconnaissait pas et il soupira. Il verrait bien lui-même.

Il s'avança vers le bureau de sa collègue tandis qu'une voix sèche s'élevait dans son dos. La réceptionniste.

\- Miss Granger n'est pas encore arrivée, vous perdez votre temps !

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel. Elle n'aurait pas pu le lui dire tout de suite ? Il lui lança un regard noir et se prépara à faire demi-tour avant de se raviser. Il était au ministère depuis un petit moment et il n'était pas arrivé spécialement tôt. Il regarda sa montre. Presque onze heures.

\- Elle a posé un jour de congé ? demanda-t-il à la secrétaire, inquiet.

Mais cette dernière l'ignora royalement, accueillant chaleureusement un petit homme barbu qui venait se présenter au comptoir.

Blaise pesta dans sa barbe et se concentra sur son occupation. Bon il pouvait bien aller vérifier dans son bureau quand même. C'était bien son genre d'être passé très tôt le matin, avant que quiconque puisse la voir, et de repartir pour une affaire urgente sans prévenir personne. Et puis il devait juste lui laisser un dossier, il pouvait bien le déposer sur son bureau. Il ne risquait pas de s'attarder de toute façon vu comme l'ambiance entre eux était refroidie depuis leur conversation de la semaine dernière

Il s'avança dans le couloir saluant les personnes qu'il croisait. Il arriva devant le bureau de sa collègue et allait s'abstenir en voyant la porte fermée avant de tenter le tout pour le tout et de vérifier si la porte était ouverte. C'était le cas. Mais la pièce était plongée dans la pénombre. Qu'est-ce que Granger avait encore foutu ? Visiblement elle n'était pas là, alors il haussa les épaules et pénétra dans la pièce, prêt à déposer son dossier et à repartir. Il n'allait pas lui courir après toute la sainte journée !

Il se figea en entendant un bruit. Il leva sa baguette et éclaira la pièce. Il crut faire un arrêt cardiaque. Hermione était là, aussi flippante qu'un putain d'Inferi ! Et l'air tout aussi surprise que lui. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle…

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? formula-t-il malgré tout à voix haute, complètement perdu.

Hermione avait l'air encore moins au courant que lui, mais sa question déclencha visiblement quelque chose. Son visage se fripa légèrement, comme si elle se posait la question à elle-même. Puis elle parut trouver la réponse, son visage arborant une expression qu'il avait appris à connaître, celle qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle élucidait un mystère particulièrement compliqué. Il sentit le soulagement l'envahir. Elle allait lui expliquer comment elle avait fini dans un état aussi lamentable. Puis ses espoirs s'envolèrent en fumée.

A la question de Blaise, Hermione prit enfin conscience du temps qui s'était écoulé. Sa question se fraya un chemin jusqu'à son cerveau inactif, elle voulut lui répondre et chercha donc des éléments de réponse. Sa mémoire remonta le cours du temps. Pourquoi était-elle là ? Elle pouvait le lui dire. Elle le savait très bien.

Elle le savait trop bien.

Son cerveau s'arrêta sur ce qu'il avait refusé d'analyser jusqu'alors.

Et la gifle mentale qu'elle avait prévu de se prendre en analysant ces données, refusant de le faire par réflexe de protection, ne manqua pas de l'atteindre.

Le vide qui s'était installé en elle reflua. Le froid prit sa place. Elle eût l'impression qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais chaud. Qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais rien à vrai dire.

Elle n'allait plus jamais rien ressentir. Jamais.

Elle tourna son regard vers Blaise et sentit ses yeux la picoter. Une larme coula. Puis une autre.

Le souffle lui manquait. Elle s'effondra à demi sur son fauteuil, se recroquevillant sur elle-même pour se sentir moins seule. Moins vide. Mais rien n'y changeait. Elle ne retint pas plus longtemps les sanglots qui menaçaient de la dévorer et se laissa aller.

Elle avait mal, tellement mal.

Blaise s'approcha d'elle et tenta de lui tapoter les épaules. Son contact ne fit que rappeler à Hermione celui auquel elle n'aurait plus jamais droit. Merlin, elle aurait préféré être maudite.

Blaise commencer à paniquer : Hermione s'était dans un premier temps effondrée, et à présent elle hyperventilait, son souffle cherchant un chemin à travers ses sanglots. Puis elle se mit à hurler. Enfin, à expulser de l'air violemment de ses poumons, le tout entrecoupé de sanglots inquiétants. Blaise perdait tous ses moyens. Il lui semblait que chacune de ses tentatives pour la consoler aggravait la situation. Puis, alors que les sanglots d'Hermione se transformaient en plainte déchirante, il se ressaisit. Il l'attrapa par les épaules et la secoua, pour attirer son attention. Mais son regard était vide. L'inquiétude de Blaise avait atteint son paroxysme. Hermione se tut aussi subitement qu'elle s'était effondrée. Son corps se fit plus lourd et ses yeux se fermèrent.

Blaise la secoua tant qu'il put, sans recevoir aucune réponse. Il n'y songea pas une seconde de plus et utilisa le transplanage d'urgence. Il atterrit difficilement en plein milieu de Sainte Mangouste. Il tenta d'attirer l'attention des médicomage sur lui mais sa voix fit défaut. Il commençait une crise d'angoisse à son tour. Mais il n'eût pas besoin de parler, son apparition inattendue intrigua tout le monde et lorsqu'Hermione sembla se réveiller à demi et se débattre dans ses bras avant de lui échapper et de s'étaler pitoyablement par terre, trois médicomages se précipitèrent vers eux. Ils s'emparèrent de la jeune fille, et il la perdit de vue. Il resta planté là, complètement sous le choc. Pourquoi le monde avait-il cessé de tourner rond ?

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, il reprit ses esprits alors qu'un sorcier essayait de lui adresser la parole.

\- Bonjour Monsieur, comité de contrôle du Ministère de la Magie, déclara-t-il en lui montrant un badge. Vous avez effectué un peu plus tôt un transplanage d'urgence à partir du Ministère. J'ai discuté avec les médicomages qui ont pris en charge votre amie, et il semble que votre initiative était justifiée, mais je dois prendre votre déposition afin de finir mon travail.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? s'exclama Blaise, essayant encore de rassembler les morceaux de ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Je ne peux rien vous dire, je ne suis pas là pour ça. Les médicomages qui s'occupent d'elle viendront vous voir dans peu de temps. En attendant, pouvez-vous me décrire les évènements.

\- Bien sûr, déclara Blaise, l'esprit encore embrumé.

Et il s'exécuta, essayant tant bien que mal d'être clair. L'agent du ministère s'en alla et Blaise se retrouva à nouveau seul. Il prit conscience qu'il n'était plus au même endroit que lorsqu'il était arrivé. Il était assis dans un couloir mal éclairé. Et il ne comprenait rien à rien. Il songea un instant qu'il devait prévenir les amis d'Hermione, mais c'était au-dessus de ses forces tant qu'il ne savait rien à rien de ce qu'il se passait. Une jeune femme arriva d'un pas pressé dans le couloir et s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

\- Bonjour, je suis la Médicomage Stevens. Vous êtes le jeune homme qui a transplané d'urgence avec une jeune fille ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton neutre mais légèrement pressé.

Blaise se contenta d'hocher la tête.

\- Elle est en état de choc grave. Elle va s'en remettre mais son état de santé rend cela plus difficile que prévu. Vous êtes de sa famille ?

Blaise secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à parler. Il lui semblait que s'il ouvrait la bouche il allait se mettre soit à hurler, soit à vomir.

\- Vous la connaissez ?

Il hocha la tête à nouveau. La jeune femme pinça les lèvres face à son mutisme.

\- J'aurais besoin d'une identité Monsieur.

\- Hermione Granger, lâcha rapidement Blaise avant de sceller sa bouche à nouveau pour éviter tout risque inutile.

\- Herm… Granger ?! Mais elle ne ressemble pas du tout aux photos ! s'exclama la jeune femme avant de se reprendre. Pardonnez-moi, ce n'était pas très professionnel. Il faudrait prévenir sa famille de son état. Ce n'est pas grave mais elle pourrait avoir besoin de leur soutien. De celui de ses amis aussi. Mais il serait préférable de garder un cercle restreint. Je ne veux pas trop de sollicitations. Pourriez-vous les prévenir ? Et quel est votre nom d'ailleurs, Monsieur … ?

\- Blaise Zabini. Je m'en occuperai. Est-ce que je peux la voir ?

\- Pas encore, elle se repose. Vous avez eu un réflexe très bon en l'amenant ici. Elle avait seulement besoin de calmants.

\- Vous savez ce qui a causé… ceci ?

\- J'aurais espéré que vous me le disiez. Vous êtes le seul à avoir vu l'élément déclencheur.

\- Eh bien, elle n'allait pas bien du tout quand je suis arrivé. Je pense que c'est le fait de l'avoir sortie de son genre d'apoplexie qui l'a fait tomber dans cet état.

\- Peut-être êtes-vous un élément déclencheur alors, avoua Stevens.

Blaise pâlit et conclut sombrement :

\- Je vais prévenir ses proches.

Il ne pensait pas être la cause de la crise d'Hermione, en tout cas il ne l'espérait pas. Il préviendrait Potter et il aviserait.

* * *

Lorsque Ginny arriva à Sainte Mangouste, la situation était relativement angoissante. Blaise était affalé sur sa chaise, les yeux mi-clos et le visage défait. Harry était à ses côtés, les yeux grands ouverts, aux aguets tel un hibou mais cernés comme jamais.

\- Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver Ron, annonça-t-elle d'emblée. Alors, comment va-t-elle ?

\- On n'a toujours pas pu la voir, répondit Harry d'une voix morte. Et Zabini ne veux toujours pas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Je t'ai dit que je n'en savais rien Potter ! s'exclama Blaise en se réveillant à la va-vite. Salut Weasley.

\- Zabini, salua Ginny poliment. Ce n'est pas la peine de s'énerver. Ce qui m'inquiète c'est que je n'ai pas pu trouver Ron. Tu as réussi à joindre ses parents Harry ?

\- Ils sont en route. J'aurais pu proposer un transplanage d'escorte mais je ne m'en sentais pas capable. Je ne voulais pas en rajouter en désartibulant ses parents.

\- J'aurais pu t'aider, proposa Blaise.

\- Merci, mais non merci, élément perturbateur.

\- Harry ! tempéra Ginny.

\- Désolé, argua Harry, mais pour le moment tu es la seule et unique raison de ses problèmes. Tu es l'oiseau de mauvais augure si tu veux.

\- J'ai compris, merci, grogna Blaise, vexé.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur la Médicomage Stevens.

\- Vous pouvez entrer. Vous aussi Monsieur Zabini, ajouta-t-elle en le voyant rester immobile. Il s'est avéré que vous n'étiez pas une cause de ses troubles. Mais elle vous expliquera tout ceci bien mieux que moi. Je dois vous prévenir avant tout, elle est sous potion d'allégresse et tranquillisants, elle n'a donc pas un comportement très rationnel.

Elle leur entrouvrit la porte sur ces mots et s'effaça.

Ils pénétrèrent tous les trois dans la petite pièce qui servait de chambre à Hermione et tentèrent d'afficher une expression neutre. Ils échouèrent tous.

\- Ooooooh coucouuuuuu ! s'exclama une Hermione échevelée et très pâle, toute souriante mais au regard vide. Mais qui voilà ? Si ce n'est pas mes meilleurs copains ! Et mon ex future belle-sœur ! Quand même, on aurait pu être de la même famille, tu te rends compte Gin' ! Nos enfants auraient été cousins ! De vraies pestes aussi, j'en mets ma main à couper, mais des cousins ! Tu m'aurais donné des conseils sur comment les élever, et sur comment gérer Tu-Sais-Qui, évidemment. Mais bon, cet imbécile préfère qu'on soit de simples amis. Remarque c'est plus rigolo. Au moins je pourrai faire ce que je veux à mon enterrement de vie de jeune fille ! Comme tromper ma chiure d'Hippogriffe de mari ! Si jamais je me marie bien sûr. Parce que qui va vouloir de moi hein ? Je travaille trop et je néglige mes proches alors c'est pas gagné…

\- Sois pas stupide Granger, la coupa Blaise, reprenant le premier ses moyens face au spectacle miteux qu'offrait Hermione, et décidant d'y aller franco au vu de son comportement étrange. Si cet abruti t'a quittée, c'est la pire erreur de sa vie. Toi, tu es une femme parfaite. Presque la femme fatale. Je suis sûre que toutes les femmes que tu croises te jalousent, pas vrai Weas… Ginny ?

Blaise s'était repris de peur que le nom de famille n'attriste Hermione. Ginny hocha vivement la tête, trop surprise pour parler.

\- Et sache que si personne ne veut de toi, moi je me ferai un plaisir de prendre cette place et de regarder tout le monde m'envier comme jamais !

\- Oublie ça, Zabini, coupa Harry avec une moue dégoutée.

\- Tu vois Grangie ? Même alors que je suis un homme merveilleux, qui a tant à offrir, Potter sait que tu es trop bien pour moi ! Et depuis quand les affaires de cœur t'atteignent tant ? Tu n'as pas besoin d'un homme pour réussir ! De toute façon tu nous mettras la pâtée aussi bien dans ta vie professionnelle que dans ta vie personnelle. Tu as ton bureau à toi toute seule, et Potter il a quoi ? Monsieur le Survivant, l'Elu, n'est qu'un simple Auror parmi tant d'autres alors que tu es la plus jeune employée du Ministère depuis toujours à monter un projet de loi !

\- Mais Harry est heureux, et amoureux de Ginny ! Et moi je viens de me faire larguer comme une chaussette usagée !

\- Mais pas du tout ! Il n'avait juste pas les épaules pour assumer une femme aussi merveilleuse que toi ! Tu as besoin de caractère, d'intellect, de stimulation mentale ! Il t'offrait quoi à part des critiques culinaires exigeantes, et des virées au pub ?

\- Du sexe ? tenta la jeune femme le fantôme d'un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres.

\- Hermione ! s'exclamèrent Ginny et Harry de concert, choqués, ce qui valut à Blaise un fou rire, et un sourire crispé à Hermione. Mais ce dernier ne perdit pas le nord.

\- Du sexe bien au moins ?

\- Zabini ! s'insurgea Harry alors que Ginny peinait à contenir son hilarité.

\- Je, je crois ? marmonna Hermione.

\- Ça, ça veut dire non, s'amusa Blaise. Si c'était génial, tu n'en douterais pas. C'était ton coup d'essai Grangie, tu verras, tu trouveras bien mieux !

\- Tu crois ?

\- J'en suis sûr ! Au moins aussi bien que moi.

\- Au secours, marmonna Harry.

\- Tu joues à quoi Potter ? s'énerva Blaise, tu détruis mon argumentaire là.

Et le rire d'Hermione tinta à travers la pièce. C'était faible, léger et un peu brisé. Mais c'était naturel. Blaise lui rendit un sourire et s'assit à ses côtés sur le lit.

\- Tu verras Grangie, c'est qu'un chagrin d'amour, ça arrive à tout le monde. Pas la peine d'en faire un aussi gros foin. Mais en tout cas le prochain je lui ferai passer un test. Pas question de te retrouver comme ça à nouveau ! S'il ne compte pas t'épouser et mourir pour toi, il peut aller se faire rouler dessus par le Poudlard Express !

\- J'y penserai, sourit la jeune fille.

\- En attendant, il faut quand même que tu ralentisses la cadence Hermione, sourit Ginny. Ce n'est pas possible de bosser comme tu le fais, on ne te voit même plus. Qu'est-ce qu'a dit la médicomage ?

\- Surmenage et choc émotionnel, baragouina Hermione, sans grande fierté. Elle veut que je prenne un mois de repos ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Un mois ! Si je fais ça, mon bureau aura été attribué à quelqu'un d'autre quand je reviendrai !

\- Ne dit pas de bêtises Granger, Amos ne se risquerait jamais à réveiller la furie qui est en toi… sourit Blaise pour tenter de détourner son attention.

\- De toute façon je pourrai partir de l'hôpital dans une heure, et les médecins ne pourront rien contre moi !

Ses amis se regardèrent, visiblement atterrés par l'idiotie dont pouvait faire preuve Hermione quant à sa santé. Blaise allait dire quelque chose lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Les parents d'Hermione et la Médicomage venaient d'arriver. Cette dernière leur demanda de quitter les lieux, ce qu'ils firent après que Mr et Mrs Granger aient salué et remercié Harry.

\- Elle est cinglée, conclut Blaise une fois dans le couloir.

\- Je te prierai de rester poli, tempéra Harry.

\- Mais enfin Harry, on ne va pas la laisser retourner travailler dans cet état, s'énerva Ginny. Ça serait complètement irresponsable.

\- Mais vous ne connaissez pas Hermione aussi bien que moi, contra Harry. Quelques jours de repos lui feront du bien mais un mois entier ? Elle va devenir encore plus « cinglée » si on lui impose ça ! Hermione a un rythme de dingue, et elle ne s'arrêtera pas pour une maladie. Encore moins pour un chagrin d'amour. Elle a besoin de ça pour se sentir mieux…

Un ange passa et Harry soupira.

\- Je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu louper ça. J'aurais dû être là. Ron aurait dû me prévenir !

\- Ne me parle pas de mon abruti de frère. Il a intérêt à avoir besoin d'être seul parce qu'il faudra un moment avant que je le croise sans avoir envie de le scalper !

\- Non mais Ginny, on ne va pas prendre parti, ce sont tous les deux nos amis à ce que je sache, tenta de tempérer Harry.

\- Ron n'est pas mon ami, c'est mon frère, et je trouve que c'est une bonne raison pour être un minimum exigeante par rapport à son comportement d'abruti fini.

\- On ne sait même pas ce qu'il a dit. J'ai essuyé des disputes virulentes entre eux et les torts étaient souvent partagés. Et on ne sait même pas vraiment comment ça s'est passé, ça fait des mois que je n'ai des nouvelles d'Hermione que par Ron !

\- Si je peux me permettre, commenta Blaise tandis que la porte s'ouvrait, ça fait des mois que Granger s'est retrouvée seule à la tête de son département, et elle galère pour faire tourner la boutique.

\- Tu ne peux pas te permettre Zabini, cracha Harry. Elle n'a pas à laisser tomber ses amis pour ses envies de grandeur !

La phrase assassine était tombée et Harry sembla la regretter aussitôt. Il entendit un hoquet dans la chambre et se retourna vers la porte ouverte. Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux et l'air complètement défait. Ginny lui jeta un regard noir et entra dans la chambre en le bousculant à moitié. Harry la suivit et tous deux se retrouvèrent au chevet de leur amie, Ginny maudissant Harry et Harry tentant de faire oublier ses mots pleins de venin.

Blaise se retrouva seul devant la médicomage, qui était tout à fait à son goût d'ailleurs, même si ce n'était pas du tout le moment de penser à ça.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez son collègue de travail et son ami, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton sec.

Blaise acquiesça.

\- Vous me semblez être le plus stable et le plus présent dans son entourage, ses parents ayant peu de nouvelles également. Elle est victime d'un grand stress et a besoin d'énormément de repos. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle ait dormi raisonnablement dernièrement ni mangé plus que ça. Je l'ai mise en arrêt deux semaines, le temps qu'elle reprenne du poil de la bête. Je ne peux hélas pas la forcer à rester ici cette nuit, et j'ai cru comprendre qu'elle souhaitait partir au plus tôt. Mais il faut qu'elle se RE-PO-SE. Pourrez-vous voue en assurer un minimum ?

\- Je m'y efforcerai.

La médicomage s'éloigna et Blaise soupira. Comment s'était-il retrouvé baby-sitter d'Hermione Granger ?

* * *

\- Je ne savais pas que Zabini et toi vous entendiez aussi bien, fit remarquer Ginny à Hermione alors qu'elles étaient seules dans sa chambre.

Les parents d'Hermione étaient partis chercher quelques affaires chez elle pour qu'elle soit plus présentable au moment de partir, et Harry était au petit coin.

\- Disons qu'on a pas eu le temps de réfléchir à l'affection qu'on pouvait se porter. On a été pas mal débordés depuis qu'on a été amenés à se côtoyer.

\- Oui je sais bien Hermione… D'ailleurs, je sais que Harry s'est excusé mille fois, mais il faut que tu saches que ce qu'il voulait dire c'est que ce n'est pas ta faute, mais que tu lui manques beaucoup. A vrai dire, lui aussi travaille énormément, ce n'est pas son genre d'en vouloir à quelqu'un pour ça. Et pour Ron… Je suis désolée, ce n'est qu'un idiot. Zabini a vraiment raison à ce sujet.

\- Merci Ginny, mais ce n'est pas à toi de me dire tout ça. Et je sais bien que je n'ai pas été très présente ces temps-ci, la preuve : je ne sais plus à quand remonte notre dernière longue conversation !

\- Je crois que c'était pour la commémoration de la Victoire.

\- Oh oui je m'en rapelles ! On avait beaucoup trop bu ! Et Harry et Ron avaient dû partir, on s'était retrouvées toute seules. On s'était bien amusées.

Le visage de Ginny s'assombrit.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te rends si morose Gin' ?

\- Rien c'est juste que.. Harry et moi nous étions disputés après cette soirée…

\- Et… c'était si grave ?

\- C'était notre première grosse dispute. Il m'en voulait de je ne sais trop quoi. D'avoir passé trop de temps avec toi alors que tu es son amie et qu'il bossait je suppose. Ça ne va plus trop depuis, mais on essaye de faire avec et de se trouver du temps à nous deux.

\- Mais comment Harry pourrait-il t'en vouloir de ça ?

Ginny n'eut pas le temps de répondre, la porte s'ouvrit sur les parents d'Hermione escortés par Harry. Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire à Hermione que son absence rongeait Harry. Et qu'elle avait probablement rongé Ron tout autant. Elle l'avait peu vu dernièrement mais il n'était que l'ombre de lui-même. Et Georges lui avait parlé de leur nouvelle boutique en France et du gérant potentiel. Ron avait dû voir ça comme une échappatoire à la haine qu'il sentait monter envers son amie de toujours.

Hermione l'avait à peine sous-entendu, mais apparemment Ron regrettait qu'ils aient cessé d'être amis pour devenir amants. Ginny savait que c'était particulièrement cela qui avait brisé Hermione alors que ça faisait des années qu'elle était folle de lui. Mais elle savait également que sans le savoir Hermione arrivait à bout de leur histoire. Ron l'avait juste prise au dépourvu. Et Ginny lui en voulait pour ça. Il avait mis Hermione devant le fait accompli sans lui parler de quoi que ce soit, avait pris ses cliques et ses claques et s'était fait la malle. Son frère manquait vraiment de savoir vivre. Quand leur mère apprendrait ça …

* * *

\- Contente d'être de retour à la maison Gin ? demanda Harry avec un faible sourire alors qu'elle sortait de leur cheminée, après avoir forcée Hermione à faire promesses sur promesses.

\- J'espère que ça va aller. Ça me fait bizarre d'y penser. Hermione a raison, sans y penser, je la voyais déjà comme la tante de mes enfants.

\- Ça sera quand même tata Hermione, tant pis pour le lien de parenté, sourit Harry. Enfin sauf si elle finit avec Zabini, là ça sera l'affreuse Grand-Tante Hermione, la traitresse des valeureux lions, la fraterniseuse de serpents.

\- Tu exagère Harry, et fraterniseuse n'est même pas un mot, se moqua Ginny. Et puis il a l'air sympa Zabini. En tout cas il a mieux réagi que toi et moi…

\- Peut-être bien. Mais leur échange m'a rendu mal à l'aise.

\- Parce que ça parlait de sexe ? Harry Potter, aurais-tu cru que tes deux meilleurs amis entretenaient une relation platonique uniquement ?

\- Gin' s'il te plait, ça met des images à cauchemar dans ma tête !

\- Tu sais qu'ils ont dû faire à peu de choses près les mêmes choses que nous ?

\- Gin' ! Bon sang, c'est de ton frère dont tu parles !

\- Ne me confonds pas avec Ron, je ne me suis jamais voilée la face quant à la potentielle vie sexuelle de mes frères. A part peut être Charlie. Je le vois mal parler avec affection à autre chose qu'un dragon…

\- On peut orienter la conversation vers quelque chose de moins gênant ? maugréa Harry, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- D'accord, parlons de l'inaptitude de mon frère, ça te va ?

\- Gin', je t'ai déjà dit que Ron n'est peut-être pas le seul responsable, on ne doit pas se mêler de ça...

\- Non mais j'y crois pas, tu prends encore et toujours sa défense, alors qu'il a clairement plaqué Hermione avant d'aller se cacher on ne sait où !

\- Mais Ginny, si ça n'allait plus entre eux c'est normal !

\- Normal ?! Ils étaient ensemble depuis cinq ans Harry ! Et il lui annonce ça de but en blanc alors qu'elle rentre le soir, et il se tire ensuite alors qu'elle était clairement en état de choc. Tu trouves ça normal ?

\- On ne sait pas si ça s'est exactement passé comme ça, et connaissant Hermione elle n'est pas restée sans rien faire, elle a dû lui jeter quelque chose dessus ou...

\- Elle n'a rien fait de tout ça et tu le sais ! Elle nous l'a elle même raconté ! Alors soit tu penses que ta meilleure amie ment, soit tu essaye de dédouaner Ron de ce qu'il a fait !

\- Je ne...

\- Et si c'est la dernière option, s'énerva encore plus Ginny, alors c'est que tu cautionnes son attitude de gros froussard. Quoique au moins il ne lui a pas juste laissé une lettre...

\- Apparemment, tenta Harry faiblement, il avait prévu de faire ça mais elle est rentrée plus tôt et il a dû lui faire face...

\- Quoi?! s'insurgea Ginny le visage devenant cramoisi d'énervement. Non mais toi tu savais ça, et tu essaies encore de lui trouver des excuses ? Je te préviens Harry Potter, si tu essaie de me quitter par lettre, je te poursuivrai jusqu'en enfer s'il le faut pour te le faire payer ! tenta Ginny pour adoucir l'ambiance, mais apparemment Harry ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

\- Mais ça va Ginny ! Je comprends Ron, Hermione est vraiment pas facile à vivre, et puis il m'en avait parlé, il regrette leur amitié d'avant et il l'apprécie toujours, il n'aurait pas supporté de lui faire du mal et il n'aurait pas su la quitter sinon...

\- Ah oui ? Et bien figure toi que c'est ce qu'il est parvenu à faire au final ! Il lui a bien dit en face, il y est bien arrivé, et il lui a fait du mal. Tu n'as pas vu son état ? Ron n'a pas su la soutenir au moment où elle en avait le plus besoin !

\- Mais je te dis que ce n'est pas facile pour lui de supporter Hermione ! s'emporta finalement Harry. Elle est déterminée, ambitieuse, c'est une forcenée au travail et elle a un fort caractère ! Ce n'est facile à supporter pour personne !

Ginny resta coite face à la description de Harry. Le silence tomba dans leur salon et elle reprit d'une voix calme et faible :

\- Harry, il me semble que je suis déterminée, ambitieuse et que j'ai un fort caractère. Tu ne fais que le souligner... Est-ce que tout ça signifie que si jamais je me retrouvais dans une mauvaise passe tu ne saurais pas me soutenir comme il se doit et tu t'aplatirai comme Ron l'a fait ? Tu me quitterai pour aller mieux ? Sans essayer d'en parler avec moi avant ?

Harry ne répondit pas immédiatement et la fixa un court instant. Ginny sentit des larmes de fureur lui monter aux yeux. En voyant sa bouche se crisper, Harry se reprit :

\- Mais enfin, Ginny, ce n'est pas pareil, toi et moi on est ensemble depuis longtemps, tu es mon premier amour et...

\- Et Hermione et Ron ce n'était pas leur premier amour ? Ils n'étaient pas ensemble depuis longtemps ? Quelle valeur tout ceci a après tout ? On peut aimer plus d'une personne dans sa vie figure toi ! Ne me sert pas tes salades pour essayer de me réconforter !

\- Gin, je suis déso-

\- Je m'en fous, coupa Ginny en reprenant son manteau et son sac à main.

\- Tu t'en vas ? demanda Harry éberlué.

\- Je vais voir Hermione, je pense qu'elle a plus besoin de quelqu'un pour la soutenir que tu n'as besoin de moi. Passe une bonne soirée Harry.

\- Gin...

\- J'ai dit bonsoir. Et repense à toute cette histoire. On verra demain si on est toujours en désaccord, et si notre histoire n'est pas simplement basée sur des opportunités. A demain Harry.

Et sur ces mots, Ginny transplanna.

* * *

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ?! La réaction d'Hermione vous parait-elle excessive ? Des paris à faire sur l'avenir ? La colère de Ginny est-elle justifiée ? Ou alors êtes vous plus team Harry ?

A la semaine prochaine pour la suite normalement ! (je vais essayer de poster tous les samedis :) )


End file.
